Cavaleiros do Zodíaco no Faustão
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os cavaleiros da adolescente perturbada mental Saori participam do programa do gordo escroto Faustão XDDD


Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco

No Faustão

Narrador-Domingo,um dia beeeeeeeeeem tedioso certo?ERRADO!Nada é tedioso quando se tem...OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO NO FAUSTÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!engasga e tosse... Aham,bem,continuando...nesse domingo,os convidados especiais do programa,eram os cavaleiros de Atena,a deusa da...a deusa daquela coisa lá que tem haver com justiça e amor,e umas paradas meio sailor moon... P ...bem,vamos ver como foi o programa...

Liga a tv 

DO-DO-DO-DOMIIIIIIINGOOOOOOO LEEEEGAAAAAAAL!

Narrador-Ops,canal errado xD

Troca de canal 

Ô LOCO MEU,TA COMEÇANDO MAIS UM DOMINGÃO DO FAUSTÃO!

Narrador-Só pode ser aqui 

Faustão-Hoje teremos incríveis atrações como o "Se vira nos 30","Esta é a MERDA da sua vida","Pizzaria do Faustão,e...caralho,só isso?Por isso que agente nunca ganha do gugu...Bem,e tudo isso com a presença inédita dos cavaleiros do zodíaco!

Platéia-MAS Q MERDA!

Faustão-...errrr...CAÇULINHA,VOCÊ FEDE!

Caçulinha-O QUE EU FIZ?

Platéia-AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Faustão-"Ufa,isso sempre da certo "...Bem,que agora entrem,os cavaleiros do zodíacoooooo!

Entram um a um todos cavaleiros 

Faustão-Vamos entrevistar cada um de vocês,para se apresentarem ao público...primeiro você Seiya,o líder do grupo.

Seiya-Ok. Bem,eu sou Seiya,o cavaleiro de pégaso...

Hyoga-Da eguinha pocotó!

Seiya-CALA A BOCA SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA!

Faustão-Ô LOCO MEU!

Seiya-Bem,como eu ia dizendo ¬¬... eu sou Seiya,o líder do grupo,o mais gato,o mais forte,o mais...

Shiryu-FRUTINHA!

Seiya-frutinha... para e pensa no que disse ...O QUE!SHIRYU,SEU MERDA,CALA A BOCA!

Hyoga-Isso ai Shiryu,o Seiya não é frutinha uu

Seiya-Valeu por me defender Hyoga,isso que é amigo!

Hyoga-Ele é bixona loca mesmo! XDDD

Seiya-FDP MALDITO! 

Faustão-errrr...continue ooV

Seiya-Bem,como eu estava dizendo,além de gato,forte,eu também sou um grande...

Ikki-Otário!

Seiya-ORA SEU! ÒÓ

Faustão-PAREM COM ISSO!

Seiya-"bando de corno"...bem,e por fim...

Faustão-Ô LOCO MEU,ESSE GAROTO É UMA FERA!

Todos em silêncio 

Seiya-Quer me deixar terminar? ¬¬'

Faustão-Ah,desculpa,continue...

Seiya-Bem,eu ia dizer q eu sou um grande...

Faustão-Né mole não,o cara é bom mesmo!Orrrra meu!

Seiya-Eu desisto...--

Faustão-Bem,agora é sua vez Hyoga.

Hyoga-Bem,eu sou o cavaleiro de cisne...

Shiryu-Mentira,é o cavaleiro do ganso!

Ikki-Do pato!

Seiya-Da galinha!

Hyoga-DEIXEM MINHA MÃE FORA DISSO! 

Shun-Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,to cum medinho. ;;

Ikki-Ih,sai fora muleque,se fecha!

Shun-Não seja mal comigo... ii

Hyoga-Como eu ia dizendo...

Faustão-E você Shiryu?

Hyoga-Aff,ninguém merece... ¬¬

Shiryu-Bem,eu sou o cavaleiro do dragão...

Hyoga-Da lagartixa! D

Shiryu-Sua mãe é nossa! (

Hyoga-Ah é,cai dentro teu comédia! 

porrada 

Faustão-EI,ISSO AQUI NÃO É RATINHO NÃO PORRA! 

Seiya-Você deveria falar porra na tv?oov

Ikki-Se você disser porra na tv vão te processar... /

Shun-Eu gosto de porra. ;;

Faustão-PAREM DE DIZER PORRA,PORRA!

Platéia-PAREM COM ESSA PORRA!

silêncio 

Faustão-Aham disfarça ...bem,agora é sua vez Ikki...

Ikki-Eu sou o cavaleiro de fênix,só apareço quando quero,desapareço quando quero,tipo o ranger verde,prata,dourado,essas merdas,ta ligado,o 6º power ranger,esses lances...e sou o irmão desse viadinho aqui aponta pro Shun 

Shun-Eu não sou viadinho. ;;

Seiya-É...viadinho não... É VIADÃO mesmo!Nada de "inho",ele gosta de tudo grande!

Hyoga-HAHA,O SHUN TA QUEIMADO NA RODINHA!DÁ RÉ NO KIBE!

Shiryu-Irmão de boiola,boiolinha é!

Ikki da porrada em todos os 3 

Ikki-Continuando... ¬¬

Faustão-Ô LOCO MEU,QUEM SABE FAZ AO VIVO!AGORA É SUA VEZ SHUN!

Ikki-Sem comentários...uu

Shun-Eu sou o caveleiro de Andrômeda,e sou o cavaleiro com os cabelos mais lindos,as unhas mais perfeitas,e ...

Shiryu-SUA ARMADURA TEM ESPAÇO PRA PEITO SEU TRAVECO!

Faustão-Vamos pros comerciais --

comerciais

Cada pessoa pede skoll da sua maneira...veja comos os cavaleiros do zodíaco pedem!O seiya por exemplo:

Seiya-COSMO,CRESÇA ATÉ O INFINITO,E ME TRAGA UMA SKOLL!

Barman-Era só pedir "me da uma skoll" q eu dava ooV

Seiya-...

O Shiryu...

Shiryu-MESTRE,DESCULPE QUEBRAR OS SEUS ENSINAMENTOS,MAS EU TENHO DE FAZER ISSO!

Barman-Isso o que?

Shiryu-É que meu mestre tem cirrose,e me deu a dica de nunca beber...oo

Barman-...

O Hyoga...

Hyoga-Me vê uma loira "gelada".

Barman-Sua mãe não ta aqui P

Hyoga-HUMOR NEGRO NÃO VALE! 

O Ikki...

Ikki-MALDITO,EU VOU TE MATAR POR TER ME FEITO SOFRER NAQUELE MALDITO LUGAR POR TANTO TEMPO!

Barman-Ta falando da ilha da rainha da morte? õo

Ikki-Não,daquele banheiro fedido oov

Barman-...

E o Shun...

Shun-Eu não bebo cerveja...mas aceito a garrafa o

Barman-Nenhum salário vale isso,eu me demito...

acaba os comerciais 

Faustão-Agora nós teremos o "Se vira nos 30"!Primeiro,Seiya!

Seiya-Bem,eu vou recitar uma poesia de minha autoria...aham...Rosas são vermelhas...e pretas e brancas também,se você estiver lutando com o Afrodite...Violetas são azuis...o sangue jorra da minha jugular,depois de levar um lighthing plasma na fuça!...fim!

Grilos cantando 

Ikki-Cara,isso foi péssimo! Oo

Seiya-FAZ MELHOR ENTÃO! 

Ikki-Faço mesmo! 

Ikki se prepara no centro do palco,junto com um boneco de ventriloco 

Ikki-Bem,eu sou o Ikki,e você amiguinho,como se chama?

Boneco-Me traz um copo d'agua! D

Ikki-Errr...não foi bem isso que eu te perguntei v

Boneco-Meu nome é Bonequicha seu imbecil,não leu na embalagem não!Ou você é tão burro que não sabe ler! 

Ikki-EI,OLHA O RESPEITO SEU BUNECO TRAVECO! Òó

Bonequicha-RESPEITO É O CARALHO,ME TRAZ MEU COPO D'AGUA! D

Ikki-TA AQUI SEU COPO D'AGUA BUNECO DOS INFERNOS! (

Eles começam a brigar,mas depois de um tempo se ajeitam 

Ikki-Bem,vamos continuar?

Bonequicha-Só depois do meu copo d'agua! uu

Ikki-Vou fingir que não escutei...repita,o que você quer? V

Bonequicha-EU FALEEEEEI,QUE EU QUEEEERO,A PORRA,DO COPO D'AGUA,SUA BISCAAAAATE! ÒÓ

Ikki quebra a cabeça da bonequicha 

Ikki-Upis,foi sem querer querendo oo

Faustão-Hmmmm...interessante ooV...agora é a vez do Shiryu.

Shiryu-Eu vou mostrar como os meus cabelos são lindos e sedosos!ÒÓ

Shiryu balança os cabelos 

Platéia-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seiya-Isso sempre da certo 

Faustão-Agora é você Hyoga...

Hyoga-Eu vou mostrar o poder do meu auto-controle,botando 1kg de gelo na minha cueca.

Hyoga bota o gelo,mas... 

Hyoga-AI,AI,TA GELADO,TA GELADO! 

sai correndo que nem uma bicha loca,gritando com voz fina 

Faustão-E "graças a deus",por fim,Shun...

Shun-Eu vou descascar uma banana dentro da boca,sem as mãos...

Todos-...

A cena a seguir,foi censurada por ter caráter duvidoso quanto à "pureza" 

Faustão-Pera,to passando mal depois dessa...vamos aos comerciais e já voltamos...

comerciais

Eu sou cavaleiro,e não desisto nunca!

Segue-se uma cena com uma musica qualquer do Raul Seixas,e um monte de imagens de caveleiros sangrando e quase morrendo,tudo para salvar uma patricinha q foi dar para um tal deus que queria destruir o mundo,ou qualquer coisa parecida... 

acaba o comercial,e volta o programa 

Faustão-Graças a cena grotesca protagonizada pelo Shun,ninguém tem mais ânimo pra pizza,e por isso vamos passar direto para o "Esta é a MERDA da sua vida",hoje com a diferença que vocês irão escutar apenas as vozes das pessoas,e tentaram descobrir quem é que está falando...começando com Shun!

Shun-Ó,que emocionante derrama lágrimas TT

Faustão-Mas ainda não começou... ¬¬

Shun-Ah ta,foi mal. oo

Pessoas misteriosa-Quando eu tive o Shun,eu pensei "mas q merda" ai joguei ele no lixo

Shun-MÃE!

Faustão-ÉÉÉÉ,NÓS ENCONTRAMOS SUA MÃE!

Shun-CADÊ!

Faustão-Sei lá,você acha mesmo que ela iria vir aqui te encontrar?

Shun-seu mal. TT

Pessoa misteriosa-O Shun é o melhor amigo que uma mulher pode ter...ele sempre me deu dicas de moda,de beleza,de TUDO!

Faustão-Sabe quem é esta pessoa Shun?

Shun-Aí,só pode ser a creuza da Juni!

Faustão-Acertou!

Pessoa misteriosa-Esse é o muleque mais gay que eu conheço!

Faustão-Quem é essa pessoa? õo

Seiya-Sou eu que to falando isso,aqui,atrás de vocês. oo

Faustão- silêncio ...Agora vamos ver a vida do Ikki...

silêncio 

Faustão-Ué,cadê?

Ikki-A Esmeralda morreu,meu mestre eu matei,e esses merdas aqui não tiveram coragem de falar de mim...

Faustão-Ah,só...agora,Shiryu!

Pessoa misteriosa-ESSE MULEQUE NÃO SAI DE CASA,SÓ FICA TREINANDO!

Faustão-Quem é esse?

Shiryu-Meu mestre querido -

Pessoa misteriosa-ELE NÃO ME PEGA!

Faustão-E agora?

Shiryu-A dada da Shunrei. uu

Shunrei-Porque você não me cata logo!

Shiryu-Porque eu só gosto de você como amiga! (

Hyoga-AH,PARA COM ESSE PAPO BOIOLA!CATA LOGO E PRONTO!

Seiya-Isso aí,o que os olhos não vêem,o coração não sente!

Shiryu-PAREM COM AS PIADINHAS SOBRE OS MEUS OLHOS! 

Seiya-Ah,foi mal,toma uma moedinha pro seu copinho de mendigo cego...

Shiryu-Ah,valew D... pensa um pouco e... PORRA,SEU MERDA,JÁ MANDEI PARAR!

Seiya-aUHauhAUAhuAHUahAUHAuhAH XD

Faustão-Agora,a vida do Hyoga...

Pessoa misteriosa-Eu sou o único amigo que o Hyoga tem já que a mamãe dele morreu,o mestre morreu,o outro mestre morreu...te adoro amigo Hyoga! -

Faustão-Quem é esse? ÕO

Hyoga-Nem sei... õo assobia disfarçando 

Seiya-MENTIRA,É AQUELE PIRRALHO QUE VIVE COM VOCÊ! xD

Shiryu-HUAhuAHAuhauhaUHA,SEU ÚNICO AMIGO TEM UNS 6 ANOS! XD

Hyoga-Parem de me zoar seus malditos! 

Faustão-...e por fim(graças a deus),a vida do Seiya...

Pessoa misteriosa-Ele acha que eu sou irmã dele,mas não pensa numa coisa...se eu sou irmã dele,porque que eu nunca falei pra ele!Ele acha que eu sou amazona por querer!ISSO É DESEMPREGO MEU FILHO!

Faustão-... olha pro Seiya 

Seiya-Marin xD

Pessoa misteriosa-Ele não me pega,só porque eu sou pobre e moro de favor num orfanato ;;

Faustão-Quem?...

Seiya-É uma pobretona à la Maria do Bairro aí...ela seca o tênis com ferro de passar!SUA POBRE!

Pessoa misteriosa-EU NÃO SOU UMA "PESSOA MISTERIOSA",EU SOU A DEUSA DESSA MERDA DESSE DESENHO,SE NÃO FOSSE POR MIM ESSA MERDA NÃO EXISTIA!...MAS QUE MERDA!

Seiya-Não reconheço essa voz...tia Zuleica?Vovó Bina?Tio da padaria?... oo

Faustão-AFF,NINGUÉM MERECE,EU ME DEMITO! sai puto do estúdio 

silêncio 

Shiryu-O que um bom cachê não faz...

Hyoga-Ai que sono...

Ikki-Aff...

Seiya-Velhota da esquina?Dona Julia?Maria Madalena?...eu vo descobrir quem era...

Shun-Ei,cadê minha pizza?;;

FIM XDDD


End file.
